justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini
(Kids Mode) |artist = (The Sunlight Shakers) |from = album |tvfilm =''The Bashful Blond'' |nogm = 2 (2018) 5 (2017) |year = 1960 (Original) 2017 (Cover) |pictos = 77 (2018) |dlc = September 5, 2018 (NOW) |mode = Duet |mc = 2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: 2017 1A: Light Blue 1B: Cobalt Blue 2A: Ochre-Brownish 2B: Brown |dg = / (2018) / (2017) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Low |pc = Brown/Red Berry (2018) / (2017) |gc = Green/Blue (2018) Orange/Blue (2017) |lc = (2018) (2017) |nowc = ItsyBitsy (2017) ItsyBitsyRetake (2018)File:8bitretake proof.png |audio = |perf = Aurélie Sériné (2017 P1; 2018 P2)https://youtu.be/fB2MZ9iQZm8?t=1m38s }}Brian Hyland (covered by The Sunlight Shakers in-game) tarafından "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Sarı Polka Dot Bikini", 'de gösterilmeye başlandı, ancak bilinmeyen nedenlerden dolayı hurdaya çıkarıldı. Parça, 'de farklı bir rutinle ve adı "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie" ye kısaltılmış olarak görünüyor. ve 'da görülür. Dansçıların Görünüşü Just Dance 2018 = P1 P1 erkek bir portakaldır seahorse. Siyah ve beyaz çizgili bir gömlek ve bir çift sarı bot giyiyor. P2 P2, koyu kahverengi saçlı, kıvırcık bir kadın. Kırmızı ve yeşil çiçek taçlarına, mavi ve sarı renkli bir leisine sahiptir. Kırmızı bir sütyen giyiyor. Ayrıca deniz kabuklarından yapılmış yeşil ve sarı bir etek giyiyor. ItsyBitsyRetake Coach 1.png|P1 ItsyBitsyRetake Coach 2.png|P2 |-| Just Dance 2017 = P1 P1, koyu kahverengi saçlı, kıvırcık bir kadın. Kırmızı ve yeşil çiçek taçlarına, mavi ve sarı renkli bir leisine sahiptir. Kırmızı bir sütyen giyiyor. Ayrıca deniz kabuklarından yapılmış yeşil ve sarı bir etek giyiyor. P2 P2 dişi pembe denizyıldızıdır. Şarkının adaşı küçük, sarı renkli puantiyeli bikinisi var. Ayrıca parlak mavi bir kafa yay takıyor. Itsybitsy coach 1.png|P1 Itsybitsy coach 2.png|P2 Arka plan Koro sırasında denizatı, mercan ve şarkı söyleyen istiridyeler içeren bir okyanus zeminine dönüşür. Ayetler sırasında, arka plan palmiye ağaçları, şemsiyeler, plaj havlusu ve bir plaj topuyla oynayan yengeçlerin bulunduğu bir plaja taşınır. Gold Moves Just Dance 2018 = Bu rutinde her ikisi de aynı olan 2 Gold Moves var: Her İki Gold Moves: * P1: Sol kolunuzu dik açıyla bükün ve sağ kolunuzu uzatın. * P2: Sol elinizi P1 ' in sağ omzuna koyun ve hem sağ kolunuzu hem de bacağınızı kaldırın. Itsybitsyretake gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Itsybitsyretake gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game |-|Just Dance 2017= Bu rutinde 5 Gold Moves var: Gold 1, 2, 3 ve 4'ü Moves: * P1: Sol kolunu kaldır ve sağ elini P2 ' in sol koluna koy. * P2: Sol kolunuzu uzatın ve sağ kolunuzu 45 ° 'de kaldırın ve bükün. Gold Moves 5: Bu, rutinin son hamlesi: * P1: Sanki bağırıyormuş gibi sağ kolunuzu ve sol elinizi ağzınızın yanına koyun. * P2: Sol kolunuzu uzatın ve sağ kolunuzu dik açıyla bükün. Itsybitsy_gm_1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, ve 4 Itsybitsy_gm_5.png|Gold Move 5 Trivia Just Dance 2018 : * Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Sarı Polka Dot Bikini, The Sunlight Shakers tarafından gerçekleştirilecek olan dizinin altıncı şarkısı. * Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Sarı Polka Dot Bikini, daha önceki bir oyuna ekleyeceğimiz bir sonraki oyuna eklenecek olan dördüncü şarkısıdır, We Can’t Stop, You Never Can Tell, Copacabana ve In the Hall of The Pixel King'dir. * Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, birlikte Just Dance 2018'de çoçuk moduna giremeyen şarkılar şunlardır In the Hall of The Pixel King, Love Ward, Carmen (Overture), and Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum version) Galeri Game Files Itsybitsy_cover_generic.png|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' ( ) Itsybitsyretake cover generic.jpg|''Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini'' ( ) Itsybitsyretake cover phone kids.jpg|'' '' (Kids Mode) Itsybitsyretake cover online kids.png|'' '' (Kids Mode) ItsyBitsy Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach Itsybitsyretake cover albumcoach.png| album coach SE8E41 b8607912 14.png| album background (7th-Gen) ItsyBitsy banner bkg.jpg| menu banner itsybitsyretake banner bkg.png| menu banner (8th-Gen) ItsyBitsyRetake_BC.jpg| cover ItsyBitsyRetake_Cover_1024.png| cover Itsybitsy p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on Itsybitsyretake p1 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Itsybitsyretake p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar on ItsyBitsy Pictos.png|Pictograms ( ) Itsybitsyretake pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms ( ) In-Game Screenshots Itsybitsyretake menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) itsybitsyretake load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) itsybitsyretake coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) ItsyBitsyRetake_jdnow_menu.png|'' '' on the menu ItsyBitsyRetake_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen ItsyBitsyRetake_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen ItsyBitsyRetake_jd2019_menu.png|'' '' on the menu ItsyBitsyRetake_jd2019_load.png| loading screen ItsyBitsyRetake_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Behind The Scenes Itsybitsyretake bts.jpg|Behind the Scenes Promotional Images ItsyBitsy jd2017 3daysleft.jpg|The coaches appearing in the 3 days left picture by Denmark on Instagram Itsybitsyretake teaser.jpg|Teaser Itsybitsyretake promo.jpg Automaton ItsyBitsyRetake JohnWALT jdnow notification.jpg| notification (along with Automaton and John Wayne s Extreme Version) Others Itsybitsy thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Itsybitsy thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Itsybitsyretake oversat picto.png|Pictogram with extra saturation on P1 Videos Official Audio Brian Hyland "Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini" The Sunlight Shakers - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Teasers Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (US) Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2018(Wii U) - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2019 Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - 5 stars Extractions Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance 2017 (Preview) Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Just Dance 2018 (No GUI) Beta Elements Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini (HUD Only) - 舞力全开：活力派 (Modded Gameplay) Just Dance 2017 - Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini - Full Choreo References Site Navigation es:Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini en:Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:1960s Kategori:The Sunlight Shakers Şarkıları Kategori:Düets Kategori:Kadın ve Erkek Düetleri Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:Aurélie Sériné